Just a little bit drunken
by Tricia-Malfoy
Summary: After years of searching Hermione learns something about her real parents.She is just disgusted by Harry & Ron and makes new friends with very unlike people. Rated R for later chapters. R&R!
1. get the party started

**A/N:** ahh... here we go again... I know it has been a long while since I´ve updated my other story, so I thought I could just give you my other one.

It is all syds´ fault that you read it....

That is for you, Sydney -bitch-

**Disclaimer:** everything belongs to JKR only the plot is mine

**Hope you enjoy!**

**------------------------------------**

**Just a little bit drunken**

**-------------------------------------**

Chapter one

-------------------------------

"And Harry Potter just caught the snitch!!"

Wild cheers and cries erupted from the seats where the Gryffindors were located.

It was the first game since term has started and Potter had been made captain of the quidditch-team.

It was so obvious that he would become team leader.

The famous boy-who-lived-and-wouldn't-die.

Malfoy will seriously be pissed.

Just look at those pathetic excuses for witches and wizards.

Mudbloods and halfbloods.

Very little purebloods and more than the half of them were simple dirt.

Blaise sneered. His life was screwed.

Beaten up by his father, his friends death-eater,...Friends my ass.

He swallowed.

He planned on getting seriously drunken this evening.

The whole Slytherin-quidditch-team would.

He landed his broom and stormed to the changing rooms.

----------------------------------

Silently crying I sat by the lake.

Darkness surrounded me.

I felt tears drop into my hands.

I hated them for doing this to me. Tonight.

I cried harder. More tears dropped to the ground and into my hands.

Everything went well.

Till tonight.

They smashed everything I believed in. Everything I hoped for. Hadn't he noticed? Hadn't he cared?

Or maybe he had noticed, but he simply didn't care.

Lucky me...

I wiped the tears away and straightened myself.

Back to the phoneys....

---------------------------------------

"Thestral"

The fat Lady nodded, noticing my tearstained face, and opened the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Silently I walked through the opening, but stood still, as I got a better view over the people in the room.

They were all celebrating. Celebrating their victory over Slytherin.

Harry and Ron were there, too. Sitting by the fire. Drinking and sharing little innocent touches nobody would notice without knowing and which weren't so innocent.

I was disgusted.

I couldn't stand this. I ran upstairs, ignoring the shouting after me.

I pushed the door to my old dorm open, searching for this hidden place behind my old locker.

I wished it a thousand times away, this bad habit, but I couldn't bring myself to a stop. I pulled the pack from the little space, placing it safely in my bag. I walked, without anybody noticing me, out of the common room, searching for a dark corridor, where I would

– hopefully – find a bit of peace for myself.

I found it, ironically, near the Slytherin-Dungeons. I sat myself in a dark corner, litting a cigarette. I inhaled deeply and formed tiny rings with the smoke.

They were kind of magical. With the smoke you could nearly form everything you wanted it to be, only by thinking of it.

The smoke formed a little image of Ron and Harry getting smashed by a little Hermione with a hammer.

--------------------------------------

how do you like it? I try to update once in one or two weeks but I can't promise anything.

trish


	2. no more alcohol for you

**A/N**: Hey guys, I just love you for the reviews, they really cheer me up. So I hope you all like chapter 2, though it's a bit sic… or a bit more…

Here we go…

Hey Kitty, thanks for your lovely present, it's awesome, You and Saschi rock!!

----------------------------

Just a little bit drunken

----------------------------

Chapter 2

----------------------------

"Oi, Zabini!" Blaise looked to his side, where Draco was sitting.

"Let's get out of here…"

"Yeah, it's kind of an, … I don't know … pathetic mood."

Draco looked a bit startled. He giggled. Blaise joined in and after a few seconds both were giggling almost hysterically. They jumped up, slightly struggling to find their balance.

"My gosh Blaise, you. are. drunken."

Another series of giggles.

"Just a little bit…" Giggle.

They walked out of the room. "Where to go, captain?"

"Hmm… Kitchen?"

"Jap."

They strolled down the hallway, absorbed in their mission to find the kitchen, not noticing the pair of legs in their way.

------------------------------

"Watch where you are going!"

She pulled her knees up to her chin and glared at the two boys lying on the floor. One was blonde, the other black haired. She was sure, she knew them, but it was too dark in the hallway.

The blonde one got up on his knees and started crawling in her direction. She could smell the alcohol in their breaths.

Hermione again inhaled the smoke of her cigarette deeply, letting it out as normal smoke without an image.

She didn't care at all, who they were, if they report her or else.

It was now, at the moment, nothing to her. The boy stopped in front of her, looking strait into her face.

She could tell he was confused. Then realization dawned on her.

"Malfoy?!"

"Huh…?!"

'Oh my god, it's Malfoy. Out of all people in bloody Hogwarts it had to be him… And surely his best friend… shit, I . am . so . screwed .'

Hermione looked to her side, where the black haired boy was still on the floor, eyes closed.

"Zabini?!" No reaction.

She again looked to Malfoy, who was still staring at her.

Slowly he seemed to recognize her.

"Gringear?…" 'Oh no Draco, not good. Big trouble…'

"First it's Granger and second, yeah it's me. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out at that time. I could take points away, you know that?"

"Naah,.. you can't Mya. 'Cause I'm Head same as you, remember? But… we could take points away from him!"

He motioned happy to Zabini, who was starting to slowly get up. Malfoy grinned like,.., Hermione couldn't describe it.

'This world has gone mental. Malfoy and Zabini drunken, wait a minute, did he just call me Mya? Never mind he is drunken… On with the story…, Harry and Ron… uuhh! Yuck!'

She slapped herself. "Picture . out . of . head !"

'And best of all, they caught me smoking, bloody brilliant, Hermione..'

The two boys stared fascinated at her, hitting her hand against her head and saying Picture out of head.

Malfoy caught her hand before Hermione could slap herself again.

"You know, my head will start hurting, if I watch you doing this one more time."

He released her hand. Hermione felt paralysed, bit quickly shook her head, making this feeling vanish.

"So let's take points away from Blaise for being out after curfew. 5 points from Slytherin for being out late, Blaise."

Zabini started whining. "Hey you…"

But Hermione was faster.

"Malfoy, you can't take points away from him for being out, if you are out, too. Zabini, say something,… I don't know,… say something nice!"

The two boys looked at her. A big question mark was written all over their face.

"Sorry?"

"Say something nice!"

"Uh… I like your cigarette…"

"Thanks, same here. 5 points to Slytherin for stating the obvious." Zabini grinned. Malfoy pouted.

"5 points from Slytherin for telling total crap. I am the one here smoking not you. You can't like cigarettes…"

Zabini turned to Hermione, who watched them with a grin on her face. She didn't know why, but this 'kind of talk' with her two supposed enemies cheered her up.

"I think you are beautiful, Mya."

Hermione blushed.

"Well,…,uh,…, thanks?" 'Ohmygodohmygod, breathHermionedon'tforgettobreath'

Malfoy looked defeated.

"Okay, okay. 5 Points to Slytherin, again for stating the obvious."

She now blushed a deep red, matching Ron's hair perfectly.

'They think I am beautiful? Two Slytherins, my supposed enemies? This world has really gone mental…"

Malfoy patted her back.

"It's okay. Let's go somewhere else. I want a big sofa, a fire and… something to eat…" He whined.

He really looked miserable. Hermione sighed. She got up and motioned them to follow her. They walked in silence up to the room of requirements, where she told them to stop. She stood next to the room, imagining it the way she wanted it to be.

Hermione opened the door, letting the two boys in. They all sat down on a big sofa in black with huge pillows in front of the fireplace.

"I am starving.." He really sounded strenghtless. _( - does a word like this even exist?)_

A house-elf appeared, asking what they would like to drink and eat. Malfoy and Zabini both clapped their hands together, seeming to be in pure joy.

"Pancakes, Muffins, Butterbeer,…"

"Stop it. No alcohol for the two of you. No butterbeer. Pumpkin juice, please and some apples. That's all."

Both boys sat on the couch pouting until Malfoy stuck out his tongue and Zabini hit him over the head. She giggled.

'At least they are funny and not interested into the other,… I hope…'

------------------------------

That's all for now. I hope I can update more often, but school is hard at the moment… mau…

Tell me what you think bout this -click the little button!

Oh, and cookies for free! -Trish-


	3. annoying brats

**A/N:** I´m so terribly sorry for not updating for so long, but there was this huge writing blockade and things…. (babbles on) promising I won't do it again…

**Disclaimer: **everything belongs to J.K.R.

Chapter three, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sighed. It was two hours after curfew, but Malfoy and Zabini were still sitting with her in the room of requirements eating and refusing to letting her go. She had to admit it was kind of funny with them. They were both so drunken…. At the moment the three of them were playing a game. One has to start a story and you continue, but you are only allowed to tell one sentence and this goes on and on and on.

"And then Santa took his swimming pool island and called the woman named party bunny"

"Malfoy!"

"What?"

"Party bunny?"

"Hey it's my story…"

Hermione sighed again and took one of her cigarettes out of the package.

"Mya, you know what?"

"Yeah, it's freaking me to nooo end that you two keep calling me Mya."

"Besides this."

"No, what do you want, Zabini?"

"Blaise to you, darling, smoking hurts you and others around you."

Hermione groaned and fell off of the couch. Malfoy, still drunken like two hours ago, crawled to the end of the couch and looked down on her. She was lying on the floor, head on a big fluffy pillow, cigarette in one hand and the other hand on her face. He nudged her in the side.

"Go away, you two are so annoying…"

"That's life and family…" Malfoy said with a grin plastered on his face… A sharp ´psshht´ came from Zabini.

Hermiones eyes cracked open.

"Family?"

"Nothing!" was the answer from Zabini. It was too quick for Hermiones liking so she sat up and looked Zabini straight in the eyes.

"Nothing," Zabini nodded, "naahh, I don't believe you. You are way too drunken for panicking about this one word so it must have a deeper meaning to you. Spill."

"No…"

"Zabini…!"

"No, no, no! I won't say a word." He pouted.

Hermione lifted her wand and pointed it at him. He shivered.

"You with a wand pointed at me gives me the creeps, you know that?"

"Yep and if you don't talk I'll hex you…"

"Ah, you won't you like me way too much, Mya."

"Try me, _Blaise."_

* * *

sorry for the short chapter and the ending, I know it sucks.. anybody a cookie? 


End file.
